


Love Is All You Need

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shower Sex, Talking, Threesome - M/M/M, coming together after a break up again, finally a happy end for our three boys, sex-a lot of sex and more sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Sequel to 'Love Hurts', sequel-sequel to 'Love Kills' and sequel-sequel-sequel to 'Love Is A Battlefield'Thomas, Robert and Kuba are suffering badly after the events in the elevator, but Thomas is suffering the most. Will Robert and Kuba come to him in time to save him?The title of this fourth and last part comes from the Beatles this time. The actual song title is 'All You Need Is Love', but they changed it to 'Love Is All You Need' in the refrain, and I wanted to stay in character with the titles of the other three parts. :-)





	Love Is All You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [pinkquill22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkquill22/gifts).



> My dearest Janie94, GoForGoals, mariothellama, eafay70 and pinkquill22,
> 
> I hope that this part with more than 7500 words I've written for you within the last two days will make up for all the suffering I've pulled you and our poor boys through. I must shamefully admit that this part has given me the excuse to write an awfully large amount of smut, smut and smut again...  
> I should probably hide myself behind my couch again, I'm not sure that I've written such a long fic or chapter which contains merely sex so far.  
> *Blushes and whistles sheepishly*  
> But we're talking about three handsome young men crazy in love after a long and painful separation and about /A/B/O-dynamics and heats and ruts after all, so I might be excused here. And there is shower sex to make up for all the hurt and grief... ;-D
> 
> As always, my dear readers, your kudos and comments would make me very happy, I needed two entire days for writing this final part to make our boys happy again. Please give me something back, kudos and a short comment only take little time but are love. <33

Thomas was drowning in an endless sea, a sea full of pain and darkness, his entire body throbbing with exhaustion and hurt.

He had lost all tracks of time, not knowing whether it was day or night, and he only vaguely remembered Manu's last visit. The tall Alpha had tried to help him, making him eat and drink just to support his head when Thomas had thrown up every single bite right away again.

The dark-blond Beta actually didn't care about anything any longer, without Robert and Kuba, his life wasn't worth living anymore.

Thomas had even no strength left to pull the cover over his shivering limbs, he simply let his mind drift away, welcoming the smooth darkness that promised calm and peace.

Suddenly, there was a strange noise, and Thomas needed some time to realize that someone was talking to him. He didn't understand the words, but the voices were soft and tender, regretful, and he felt soothed and comforted by them as much as he felt comforted by the arms wrapping themselves around him.

There was the warmth of two bodies, one snuggling to his front, the other one to his back, and Thomas whined needily when the familiar and so beloved scents of his mate and his Alpha filled his nose.

“Lewy, Kuba...” Was that really his voice? Sounding so harsh and raw and cracking? Thomas flinched at it, his throat hurting from his vomiting, his tongue swollen and heavy in his dry mouth.

A tender hand came up to gently press a wet cloth against his split lips, and Thomas sucked weakly at it, the cool liquid and the taste of herbals helping at little bit against the awful feeling in his mouth.

“We're here, love, we're here now. I'm so sorry, so incredibly sorry. I love you, Thomas, please, don't leave me – don't leave us! We need you, please!”

Thomas wanted to open his eyes at the broken sound of Robert's voice, but his lids were too heavy.

“'s 'kay...” was all he managed, wondering briefly where his body took the strength from to react to Kuba's and Robert's closeness, his groin aching with the fire of a forceful rut and a painful heat that weren't his own but a mirror of what his bonded Omega and Alpha were going through.

“Please, I need...” Thomas heard himself whimper, and gentle lips traveled over his burning face. “Hush, we know, we will take care of you, love.”

Thomas relaxed gratefully, focusing his dizzy mind on the way how Robert's and Kuba's hands felt upon his tortured body and his burning skin. The impressive Alpha had laid his lips upon his hurting bite-mark, sucking ever so slightly on it, and it actually seemed to help, the sharp stinging fading to a duller ache a little bit. Kuba's left hand had found its way around his waist to help Robert jerking their Beta off togther, and it felt so good to lie there in the cocoon his two mates had formed around him, being held and loved and being taken care of this way.

The dark-blond Beta moaned softly into Robert's mouth when his release washed over him, the first real release from the unbearable pain since Robert had left him. Thomas went limp into the strong arms holding him with small sigh, unable to fight against the all-consuming exhaustion any longer, succumbing gratefully to the velvet-like darkness of a deep slumber.

 

***

 

Thomas startled awake again after several hours, blinking his eyes open with effort. He didn't know what had woken him up, nor if the things he thought to remember had actually been real or simply some merciful hallucinations his feverish brain had fooled him with.

The warm bodies snuggled close to him were wonderfully real though, Robert and Kuba lying next to him still sound asleep. They had curled themselves around him in both, a possessive and protective way, Robert still nestled against Thomas' front while Kuba's broad frame was like an insurmountable wall behind his back.

Thomas dwelt in the feeling of having his two mates sleeping close to him just like it should be, and he felt marginally better, at least if he ignored his with hunger and thirst cramping stomach and the awful sticky and sweaty itching feeling on his skin.

He craved to take a shower and have his favorite half-liter glass filled with his favorite ice-tea, but he couldn't bring himself to get up and leave the shelter the four arms of his two mates were for him.

Instead, he simply lay there for a while, listening to Robert's and Kuba's steady breathing. His mates were still burning with the fever of their respective heat and rut, but his presence and finally being so close to each other seemed to help them as much as it helped Thomas because their postures were relaxed in their sleep.

Thomas lifted one shaky hand to stroke Robert's so beloved face, swallowing at the deep lines and dark circles under his closed eyes. “I'm so sorry, Lewy. I never meant to hurt you, but I couldn't let your Alpha suffer. I don't love you any less just because I love him as well.”

“I know, Thomas. I was a stupid asshole, not wanting to see the truth. I was jealous like hell that he had taken you as his mate, fearing that I would lose you. It's me who has to apologize, not you,” Robert murmured sleepily without opening his eyes, kissing Thomas' fingers when they reached his mouth.

“You're awake!” Thomas cried out in surprise, waking the Alpha snuggled close to his back up with that. Kuba let out a low growl and tightened his arms around him, possessive lips latching onto his mating bite again. Thomas could feel his hard erection pressing against his butt cheeks, and his own body answered with a forceful wave of desire to the sensation.

“Yes, I am. For a while.” Robert finally opened his eyes to meet Thomas' somewhat frightened gaze, his expression displaying his self-hatred and his sorrow openly. “I will never forgive myself for what I did to you, love. You were more dead than alive when Kuba and I came here, I don't want to imagine what would have happened when we had found you two hours later. And Kuba's flight here was a nightmare for him in his state as well. It's all my fault that the two of you were suffering so much!” the dark-haired Omega accused himself, and Thomas and Kuba still lying behind him reached out for him at the same time.

“It is not, Robert, please stop blaming yourself. Kuba and I hurt you even though we never wanted this to happen. We have all made mistakes, but you are here now, and this is all that counts,” Thomas assured his broken mate, and Kuba touched Robert's lips with his fingers, his warm breath tickling Thomas' ear when he added: “I never wanted to hurt you, Robert. I didn't intend to claim Thomas as my mate and take him away from you – not that this could ever happen. Thomas loves you, and you only, and I am just here to help both of you. I will leave you again afterwards, and you don't need to fear that I will interfere in your life again.”

Now it was Thomas' turn to growl. “You stupid Alpha, will you stop that?! I love both of you, and I need both of you in my life! And I know that Robert loves and needs you just as much. No one will leave anyone, and we will sit down and talk about this like grown-up men should actually do. But I really need something to eat and drink at first – and a shower. I can smell myself, and I have a terrible taste in my mouth.”

Robert looked regretful again. “You were dehydrated when we found you. The wet cloth helped a little bit, but you're right, Kuba and I could do with some food and a shower as well. I called him after Manu had come to me and told me off for my selfish and foolish behavior, but we haven't had time to talk properly to each other so far.”

Thomas grimaced when his stomach cramped again. “Which was surely for the better. You two pigheads need me to be there and calm the storm down again when you're talking to each other. Okay, let's get up and make some sandwiches, I'm starving!”

Kuba and Robert were clearly unhappy to let their Beta out of their arms, but they obeyed without protesting, following Thomas to the kitchen without bothering to dress, and their adoring glances felt like real caresses on his back for the entire seemingly endless way through the long corridor.

 

***

 

The hot water stream felt like heaven on Thomas' itching skin.

They hadn't talked much during their hasty breakfast – lunch, dinner? - Thomas hadn't bothered to check the clock hanging over the kitchen table, nor that it would have even mattered to him in any way if he had actually done it. His two mates were finally there with him – where they belonged – and Thomas didn't care about which day or time of the day it was.

All he cared about was the two pairs of cheeky and tender hands roaming over his shoulders, his abdomen and butt cheeks as his mates joined him in the shower now, eager to prove to him how much they loved and desired their Beta.

Thomas knew that they needed to talk, but not before they had renewed their bond. Thomas really needed to feel his Omega and his Alpha as close as possible before he could even think of starting a serious talk about their relationship and their future, and it was clear to see that Robert and especially Jakub were longing desperately for the same thing.

The dark-blond Beta closed his eyes and let his Alpha and his Omega hold him, his own hands stroking over smooth and warm flesh and hard muscles. He had been intimate with Kuba only one time, but he already knew him by heart, being able to tell whose body he was caressing without having to open his eyes.

“Love you, need you!” he whispered against lips claiming his mouth, wanting to sob with sheer bliss at the feeling of his beloved Robert finally kissing him again. “Love you too, Thomas, so very much!” Thomas eagerly swallowed the love declaration of his Omega, pulling his Alpha close to his body to show him that he was a real part of this, that Thomas longed to kiss him just as much. Kuba thankfully pressed himself against him, nibbling and sucking at his neck and his shoulders with throaty growls.

The dark-blond Beta let Robert control their deep and passionate kiss, surrendering to his first mate and responding to the raw need the beautiful Omega radiated without battling for dominance. Robert needed to save every ounce of his natural ability to submit for his Alpha when they would hopefully complete their mating bond later, and Thomas was willing to be the one surrendering to both of his mates tonight if this was what it would take to form a strong link between all the three of them.

Robert deepened their kiss gratefully, licking his way around in Thomas' tingling mouth, and the Beta groaned with newly awakened arousal, his cock growing hard against Robert's six-pack. Kuba was pressing hard against his left butt cheek, his flanks trembling under Thomas' fingers with the desire he tried to so hard to suppress for Robert's and Thomas' sake.

The bulky Alpha apparently didn't want to disturb his mate and his Omega while they made up with each other, but Thomas could feel the pain of his blazing rut through the link Kuba's bite had established between them in the elevator. Jakub's desire pulsed in Thomas' veins, and it found its way through link he shared with his beloved Omega, making Robert moan into their kiss and his slick drip out of his secret core.

The dark-blond Beta slowly drew back from Robert's ardent lips, turning his head to look at his Alpha and stroke his cheeks. Jakub's eyes were glowing deep red, but their expression was tender and full of wonder and gratitude.

“You will have me as soon as we're back in our bed, my mate, I long for you as much as you long for me. But I need to re-bond with Robert before I can do that. Robert needs to know that I love him more than ever and that our bond hasn't changed anything between me and him.”

Jakub swallowed, but he nodded. “Of course, Thomas. I wouldn't want it in any other way.”

“Of course you wouldn't. You are his Alpha, have always been, and your Omega's well-being will always come first to you,” Thomas whispered amazed, pulling the smaller man close to kiss him. It was only a short kiss, but it was hard and raw and full of passion, a kiss that proved better to Jakub how much Thomas wanted him than words could have done in this moment. “Love you, Kuba, please don't ever leave me again. I can't live without you.”

“I won't,” Kuba said hoarsely when they broke their kiss again, a low growl escaping his swollen lips. “Take him, Beta, take our Omega and make him scream for both of us!”

Robert had watched them kiss silently and motionless, only his flaring nostrils and his own deep red eyes giving his need away, his features impassive like the face of a beautiful Roman marble statue.

Thomas knew his first well enough by now to sense that this here was still hard for him, that he still had problems with letting Kuba in, no matter how much he loved and needed his Alpha. He cupped Robert's face with both hands, looking him deep in his eyes, the piercing blue having become an amazing violet because of the red whites. Thomas stroked over his trembling bottom lip with the tip of his thumb, his forceful desire for his Omega displaying on his features.

“Let me show you how much I want and need you, panther,” he whispered urgently, using the nickname that was reserved for special moments like this one actually was. “Tell me how you want it – how you want me to satisfy you!”

Robert's jaw worked and he shot a brief glance at Jakub as he thought about Thomas' words. Finally, some of the tension left his shoulders, and he jerked his head in the direction of the wall. “Lean against the wall with your back, Alpha,” he said, and Kuba bared his teeth at the harsh order but obeyed without hesitation – even though it must cost him a lot of strength to do that. But he had been the one hurting Robert by forming a mating bond with the Beta who had already been Robert's bonded mate, and the Alpha apparently wanted to make up for what he had done unintentionally, driven by his rut and his love for Robert.

Robert bared his teeth when his Alpha did as he had been told, looking expectantly at him. He braced his right hand against the wall beside Jakub's head, staring down at him for a few seconds. “I want you to fuck me hard, tiger, as hard as you can,” he said at last as silence stretched between the three of them with Robert and Kuba just measuring each other with almost angry glares while Thomas was simply staring at the dark-haired's back, waiting for his mate to make up his mind.

“Whatever you need, Robert,” Thomas agreed. He and Jakub had hurt him deeply, and he knew that Robert needed to be the one in charge of the first time the three of them were together. He would have preferred to take Robert face to face, to make love to him instead of fucking him, but this was not about him, and so he stepped closer and spread Robert's butt cheeks.

The Omega stretched his legs wider apart to keep his balance on the slippery and wet ground, bending forward, his lips only inches apart from Jakub's mouth. “Don't do that, just take me, Beta!” Robert growled when Thomas probed against his slick hole with his fingers. “You don't need to prepare me, believe me!”

Thomas bit his lip but removed his hand from Robert's entrance to guide himself into his mate's wet heat without further ado, slowly pushing in without meeting any resistance. A hot wave of lust washed over him when Robert's channel swallowed his hard manhood eagerly and smoothly, silken walls clenching around his cock in the attempt to suck him in deeper and deeper until Thomas was buried to the hilt inside him.

The dark-blond Beta couldn't tell whether it was only his own lust or a mixture of Robert's and Kuba's arousal he could feel through their bond, but he didn't care about it, the sensation of finally being reunited with his beloved mate again - of finally feeling his beautiful black panther taking him in as wonderfully as he had always done - erasing any other thought or emotion he might have had.

“Fuck me, tiger!” Robert snarled when Thomas didn't move right away, pulling a growl from the Alpha trapped between the wall of the shower cubicle and Robert's lean but strong body. The Omega bared his teeth to a breathless chuckle, silencing Jakub's next growl with a searing kiss.

Thomas dug his nails into Robert's narrow hips as he began to move, pulling out and thrusting back in in a fast and hard pace. His blood was boiling in his veins, the memories of what he had gone through for days, experiencing something similar to an Alpha's rut and an Omega's heat at the same time still far too vivid in his mind.

It didn't take long until he was pistoning in and out of his mate with wanton abandon, feeling his orgasm build at the end of his spine far too soon for his liking. Robert was shoved against the smaller Alpha with every hard thrust, and the Omega had wrapped his hand around Kuba's impressive Alpha cock, massaging it roughly in time to Thomas' every move. Jakub clawed at Robert's upper arms to steady himself, their grunts and growls strangled by their passionate and angry kiss.

Their encounter was raw and all about passion and hurt feelings, the love, anger and hate that had haunted Robert and Jakub for so long searching desperately for a valve.

Thomas moved faster when Robert's hot walls cramped around his rock-hard member with the first wave of his orgasm, milking Thomas' own climax from him. Robert howled into Kuba's mouth when he came untouched, painting the Alpha's chiseled torso with stripes of creamy-white pleasure. His pulsing channel spasmed with every new wave, more slick floating against Thomas' cock and dripping out of his hole, splashing onto the white tiles just to be washed away by the hot water stream.

Thomas bit down hard on Robert's fading mating bite when he followed his mate over the edge, sucking up the delicious red droplets of Robert's lifeblood as he pumped his seed deep into his clenching passage. The heavy taste of iron on his tongue boosted his pleasure to incredible heights, and Thomas couldn't remember the last time he had experienced such a powerful orgasm; it must have been in the night when Robert had become his mate for the first time.

Their bond had never really been broken, this happened only when one of the mates died, but for Thomas it felt as if Robert had become his mate for a second time here in the shower, and the love and excitement coursing through their link proved to him that it was the same for Robert.

Kuba drew back from Robert's lips, his shout of ecstasy echoing in the bathroom and ringing in Thomas' ears. The bulky Alpha shuddered through the throes of passion, Robert's hand stroking him mercilessly through his climax until Jakub pushed his hand away from his cock, clearly in the attempt to control his knot.

They stood like this for a while, panting into each other's ears until their heartbeat had calmed down again. Thomas pressed a tender kiss onto the fresh wound on Robert's neck to soothe the pain, and Robert craned his head over his shoulder to smile at him.

“I love you, Thomas. I'm so sorry that I hurt you so much.”

Thomas smiled back, kissing his cheek. “I know, love. I'm sorry for hurting you too, believe me. Let's not dwell in regret and hurt feelings but look forward to the future. I love you more than words can express, and I will always love you with all of my heart. Nothing and no one could ever take my love away from you, Robert. My heart is big enough for both of you.”

Robert hesitated but then nodded, turning his head to smile at Kuba as well, the first real smile that reached his eyes and made them sparkle.

“You're right, tiger, let's look forward from now on. Come on guys, let's move this to the bedroom again, I can't wait to watch our Alpha turning you into a panting mess with his fucking skills!”

This was something Thomas couldn't say anything against it, his body responding to the mere image of Jakub taking him with a shudder of new desire and arousal. “Okay, let's hurry then,” was all he could croak out, shivering under the hungry stare of two pairs of red glowing eyes as he fumbled with the shower head to turn the water off.

Thomas couldn't remember one single time he had dried himself so fast after taking a shower.

 

***

 

They had made their way back to the bed in a heap of entangled limbs and bodies, lips still kisses and hands roaming over fragrant flesh with the impatience of a fire burning deep inside the three of them that could never be quenched.

The fire of love for both of his mates was blazing in Thomas' veins, and he felt like buzzing with too much feelings, fearing that he would explode if his Alpha mate didn't fill the emptiness deep inside him any time soon.

They had fallen onto the bed together with Thomas landing flat on his back while Robert and Kuba kissed each other with snarls and growls, pressing their Beta down to attack him with heated kisses and passionate caresses at the same time. The Beta writhed and shivered underneath their ardent ministration, and he mewled with the overwhelming sensations his two mates aroused in him.

Robert used his own slick to prepare him carefully for their Alpha – too carefully for Thomas' liking. But he knew that he couldn't take Jakub without being stretched beforehand, not if he wanted to feel his knot again.

“Hurry, panther, please hurry!” Thomas heard himself beg breathlessly, and his black panther chuckled, claiming his mouth in another deep tongue kiss when Kuba drew back from his mouth to get some air back into his lungs.

The dark-blond Beta feared that he would lose his mind by the time Robert deemed him ready to take three fingers, scissoring them and searching for Thomas' most sensitive spot as he drove them in and out of Thomas with need burning channel. The younger one watched Robert and Kuba kiss above him, and it wasn't really helpful that the blond Alpha enjoyed himself by giving Thomas one of the best hand jobs he had ever had while his Omega prepared their mate for him.

“I'm ready! Please Kuba, take me, or it will be over for me before you're even inside me!” Thomas sobbed when Robert's fingers teased his sweet spot for the umpteenth time, struggling not to come right on the spot.

Kuba let go of his throbbing cock, licking his lips as he stared down at his shivering prey. The older man was short and broadly built, radiating strength and power, and his motions were of a surprising elegance in spite of his bulky figure.

Thomas looked up at him with all the love and adoration he felt for his Alpha mate shining in his eyes, and his voice was hoarse and raw with emotion, when he whispered:

“Come on, my beautiful bear, take what's yours!”

Jakub narrowed his eyes at the unexpected nickname, kneeling between Thomas' stretched legs. “Bear?” he asked, his voice giving not giving away of what he thought about Thomas calling him bear.

“You're our beautiful bear, Kuba. You're strong and powerful and you have been such a solitary being like Robert and I have been before we've found each other and you. Bears are amazing creatures, elegant and brave, and they protect what's theirs with every fiber of their being just like you will always protect Robert and me.”

“I see. Thank you for this honorable name, my beautiful Beta.” Kuba bent down to reward Thomas with a tender kiss, and both had to hold their breaths when Robert pushed his hand between his own legs to coat them with his juice and line Jakub's hard length up with it.

“Thomas is right, Kuba, you're our beautiful bear, and you belong to us,” he murmured, kissing Jakub gently as he finished his task, “make him yours again, make our tiger moan for us.”

“I will.” Kuba swallowed, never breaking eye-contact with Thomas as he slowly pushed into him, and Thomas cried out with relief about feeling his Alpha inside him and the sensation of being stretched to his limits at the same time.

Jakub gritted his teeth, sweat dripping from his forehead, inching his way in until he was sheathed fully inside the Beta, stopping to give his mate time to adjust to the intrusion. He sat back on his heels, grabbing Thomas' hips and kissing Robert who knelt next to him hard on his mouth.

“Thomas has suffered greatly because of our stubbornness, I think it's time to make up for all the pain he had to endure, panther,” Kuba growled in a low voice when they parted again. “I want you to drive him crazy with your beautiful mouth.”

Robert's eyes sparkled at that, and he crouched down beside Thomas' body with a throaty chuckle. “Okay, let's find out how long our Beta will last,” he purred, rubbing his hands in anticipation, and before Thomas knew what was happening to him, a pair of hot and soft lips enclosed his aching cock like warm and wet silk.

Thomas' hips jerked, and he cried out in surprise just when Kuba finally started to move, thrusting into him again and again until stars were exploding before his closed eyelids. Robert bobbed up and down on his throbbing cock with his mouth as if his life depended on it, and Thomas wondered briefly about the burning desire coursing through him even though he had come hard only half an hour ago. It must have something to do with the link that connected him with both, Kuba's rut and Robert's heat still burning with full force.

The next hard thrust against his oversensitive prostate made him lose every coherent thought he might still have had though, and Thomas howled and arched from the bed, shooting his overwhelming pleasure deep down Robert's throat.

“Robert, Kuba!” Thomas' shout rang in the cool air of their bedroom, more shudders capturing his body as he came and came until he was completely spent, the exquisite ecstasy of his climax taking his breath away.

Robert sucked and licked him through his orgasm until Thomas dropped down onto the mattress again, breathing heavily and shivering with the aftermath of his height running through him. The dark-haired Omega let go of his softening cock and laid down beside him, gently closing his lips around Thomas' inflamed mating bite. The exhausted Beta flinched at the short sharp pain shooting through his neck, but Robert's tender suckling soothed the wound instantly, and he groaned with relief and tilted his head to the side to give his mate better access to his vulnerable throat.

Kuba had stopped moving, kneeling motionless between Thomas' trembling legs as he watched his Omega and his Beta completing their new bond, only his pulsing cock giving his need away. The blond Alpha waited patiently until Robert drew back from Thomas neck to sit up and kiss him.

“Make him yours, my Alpha, claim him as your mate, I want you to!” Robert said hoarsely, smiling at him, and Kuba swallowed and stroked his cheek with a brief and tender gesture. “I will.”

Robert moved to the side and Kuba bent down until he was covering Thomas with his body. Thomas wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and offering his throat to his beloved Alpha mate. “I love you, Kuba, I need you to claim me! Make me yours, give me your knot!”

Jakub growled as he let go of his iron self-control, thrusting into his Beta hard and fast until he went rigid above him, filling him with hot spurts of his seed. Thomas pressed him close and threw his head back when Kuba's knot swelled inside him and more spurts followed the first one, tying them together to an inseparable unit.

“Love you, love you so. Need you...” Kuba's words were almost inaudible, muffled by the sharp teeth grazing over Thomas' neck. The dark-blond Beta moaned as he shared his Alpha's pleasure and satisfaction, love, desire and passion floating through their link when Jakub latched onto his bite-mark and added his claim to Robert's. The sharp pain Thomas had felt for days faded to a pleasurable tingling, and he grunted in surprise when Kuba's forceful orgasm unexpectedly pushed him over the edge for a third time, his ecstasy squirting between their connected bodies.

Thomas hadn't even noticed that he had grown back to full hardness, everything inside him clenching with new waves of lust. It went on for a little eternity, and Thomas blindly searched for Robert's lips, sending his love and ecstasy through their bond to share it with his first mate.

“I love you!” Thomas murmured, meaning both of them, and Robert's arms held both of them close to protect his mate and his Alpha while they were recovering from their intensive pleasure.

“I love you too, Thomas,” Robert and Kuba whispered in perfect unison, their tender words following him into his dreams when the slumber of satisfaction and pleasant exhaustion claimed him for a rather long time.

 

***

 

They had taken another shower and enjoyed a late dinner when they returned to the bedroom hours later, a mixture of anticipation and fear coming off in strong waves from both – Robert and Kuba.

Jakub clearly feared that he would mess everything up again, while Robert clearly fought an inner battle about his deepest needs and his wish to appear strong and not give in to his desire for his Alpha because he feared that it would make him weak and vulnerable.

Thomas sat down in the middle of the bed with a strict face, waving at his two mates to join him there. He was grateful for the fresh and clean sheets and bed clothes, because smelling the remains of what they had done a couple of hours ago wouldn't help him with focusing on their very much needed serious talk.

The dark-blond Beta felt fresh and recovered from his sickness, and he was actually glad that he was a Beta and could keep a clear and cool head when he tried to knock some sense into his two stubborn mates. The bite-mark on his neck was already healing, the color not the angry red anymore but a slowly fading pink now, and his body temperature was back to normal as well. Thomas was still sated from his passionate encounters with his panther and his bear, and he was looking forward to watching Kuba and Robert completing their own bond and making a real threesome out of them.

But he needed to make them see the truth at first, especially Robert, whose jaw was already working with rising defiance again.

Kuba sat beside Thomas with an impassive mask on his face, and Thomas sighed and shook his head.

“Stop being silly finally – both of you!” he started, clearing his throat and looking back and forth between his two mates.

“I know how much you love each other. You have never stopped loving one another, and you have never stopped being Alpha and Omega. Our relationship won't work if you'll keep fighting against the truth, Robert.”

Robert averted his eyes, blushing slightly. “I've never said that I didn't love Kuba enough. This was not the reason why we broke up. But Kuba tried to change me, to turn me into someone I simply wasn't! He suffocated me with his protectiveness and his attempts to make me surrender to him every single time we were together!” the dark-haired Omega growled helplessly, flinching when he realized what he had just said.

“Yes, and that's the point, Lewy. Kuba has actually never tried to change you. All he has done was simply asking you to be what you actually are – his Omega. Plus, you've done the same to him by fighting against your true nature so hard, Robert. Kuba is an Alpha down to his bones! Of course he wants to protect you and to feel your surrender when you are intimate with each other. These things are written in his gene-code, literally. Every strong Alpha will protect their Omegas with claws and teeth, that's simply in their blood!”

The dark-haired Omega made a strangled sound and hung his head, and Thomas' eyes softened when he touched Robert's stiff arm. “I know that you love me with all of your heart, Lewy, but the plain truth is that you ran away not only from Kuba when you left him, but mostly from yourself. You wanted me as your mate because you knew that I wouldn't demand your complete surrender like your Alpha did. As a Beta, I can let you top and be the dominant partner in our relationship now and then much easier than any Alpha could ever do, that's true, but I think that you have never given Jakub the chance to prove himself to you and show you that his love for your is strong enough to let you top once in a while as well. Bottoming doesn't necessarily means to be the one submitting – our encounter in the shower should be evidence enough of this fact.  
Kuba knows that you are more than capable of defending yourself, believe me. And he will let you fight your own battles without interfering too much, don't worry. I will see to him giving you enough space to breathe, there is no doubt about that. He loves you the way you are, with your sometimes pretty annoying defiance and all of your growling and snarling that you are not one of those weak Omegas whining for their Alphas to protect them as soon as someone's only saying “booh!” to them.  
The two of you are for sure the strongest and most stubborn people I've ever met, and I can imagine how hard making compromises must have been for both of you back then. But you have me now. I can surrender to both of you without feeling that I have to go against my true nature and innermost needs. I can be your link when you two pigheads are fighting again, understanding your different views on things much better than you can do that as the sometimes really dense men you are.”

This statement pulled an embarrassed growl from both of his mates, two pairs of eyes looking reproachfully at him, but also with a bit of a bad conscience.

Thomas paused, smiling at Kuba who had relaxed a little bit, returning his gaze almost pleadingly. “I love you, Robert. I know that I have made mistakes, and I am so very sorry for that. I have always only wanted you to be happy, and if your well-being depends on you being the one topping and in charge from time to time, then I will try my best to surrender to you,” he mumbled, sounding unsure and unhappy at the mere thought of having to go against his deepest Alpha instincts, but it was clear that he was serious about his willingness to change for his beloved Omega's sake.

Robert's eyes darkened with shame and regret when he finally realized what he had done to his Alpha. He moved closer, leaning his forehead against Kuba's. “You don't need to do that, Kuba. Thomas is right, I've tried to change you just as much, I only didn't want to see it. I think I was simply too scared about what loving such a strong Alpha as you are actually meant for me. I had to be strong and self-confident all of my life, I've never had someone willing to fight for me – fight with me – until I've met you. I didn't know how to deal with that, and I feared that I would become weak and incapable of living on my own any longer when you would leave me again one day.”

Kuba enclosed his head with both hands, kissing the tip of Robert's nose. “I will never leave you, Robert, not willingly. I know how strong you are, and I have always appreciated your inner strength and your will to fight for your rights instead of letting someone else do it for you. I could never love an Omega less strong as you are. I love you more than life itself, have always done – since I've looked into your wonderful eyes for the first time.”

Robert swallowed, one single tear rolling down on his cheek. Kuba caught it with tender lips. “I love you too, I need you. But it's hard for me, and I don't know if I can ever be the Omega you'd truly deserve, Kuba.”

Thomas held his breath as he watched his two mates finally talking to each other, and he laid his hands on both of their backs, radiating comfort and love through the link he shared with them.

Kuba didn't try to hide his own tears of love and happiness when he kissed Robert's salty lips. “You are perfect the way you are, Lewy. You are the Omega I've always longed for, and I don't want you to change. Making compromises doesn't mean that you have to change for my sake, and we have our Beta to help us when we struggle, haven't we? I trust Thomas to not let us fight until there is no way out anymore.”

“No, I won't let you do that.” Thomas pulled his mates close and for a moment they sat there with their foreheads touching, Robert's and Kuba's breathing calming down until they are totally in sync.

“You are the most wonderful Omega imaginable, Robert, desirable and strong and independent and everything any Alpha could ever want. Submitting to your Alpha mate is no weakness. I know how much you crave for Kuba making love to you – for feeling his knot and his claim. There is no shame in wanting to be such a powerful Alpha's mate, believe me. You can wear his mark with the same pride you're wearing mine. All the others will envy you, but no one will ever think that you are weak and unable to fight them, believe me.”

“If you say so?” Robert smiled under his tears, relaxing with a sigh.

“Yes, I do. So will you eventually let Kuba do what he needs to do just as much? I long for you becoming true mates so badly, don't let me wait for this to happen any longer, please!”

There was a powerful wave of desire and need surging through his mating bonds, coming from both of them, and Thomas' vision blurred with it. He blinked a few times to get rid of the sudden dizziness, and he couldn't bite back his moan when he watched Robert crawling into Kuba's lap, his thighs glistening wet with the slick that had dripped out of him.

The blond Alpha was hard within the blink of an eye, his impressive manhood straining proudly into the air. Thomas moved behind Robert to steady his hips when the shivering Omega impaled himself onto his Alpha's cock, his secret core stretching for Kuba ever so smoothly. Robert whimpered when he was fully seated, burying his face in the warm crook of Kuba's broad shoulder.

Thomas could sense how close Robert already was, the feeling of finally being reunited with his Alpha after years of grief and longing too much to bear it for more than only a few seconds.

“It's okay, Robert, just let go. It's alright to desire your Alpha so much,” he encouraged the older one, and Kuba shared a tender smile with him over Robert's tousled dark hair, his hands gently kneading his Omega's butt cheeks. “Our wonderful Beta is right, don't hold back, panther, show me how much you desire me!” he whispered into Robert's ear, and the heavy shudder he got in return was a clear sign that Robert had given in to his desire and was spilling against Kuba's abdomen.

“Ah, just like that, give it all to me, panther!” Kuba growled passionately, and Thomas hands on Robert's hips helped him when the Omega began to move up and down, riding himself through the shock-waves of his orgasm. His slick coated Kuba's groin, the musky scent of Kuba's rut intermingling with the sweetness of Robert's heat to a delicious mixture Thomas inhaled greedily.

The dark-blond Beta watched his two mates making love, his world shrinking to the incredible sight in front of him. Robert snarled ardently when he grew hard again after a few minutes, pushing Kuba's head to the side to get access to his throat right where Thomas had left his mark upon their Alpha.

Thomas thought that he could taste the iron on his own tongue when Kuba's claret filled Robert's mouth, and he shivered with the same need Robert felt as he claimed the Alpha he had loved from the first moment on as his mate, deepening the link that already existed between Kuba and Thomas with his own bite.

The dark-haired Omega moved up and down frantically now, close to another intensive climax, Kuba's aroused cock pulsing against his wet walls boosting his lust until it burnt inside every cell of his body. Jakub was not far behind, being so close to his Omega after years of loneliness and despair overwhelming him and making him shiver with raw need. The blond Alpha was an incredible sight, head thrown back and eyes closed as he chased his orgasm, pressing into Robert's bite with lust and love written all over his face.

Thomas bit back his loud moan to not disturb them, and he had to lose his right hand from Robert's sweaty hips to enclose his own shaft, hard and wet and so desperate to come that it made him feel dizzy again. He stroked up and down on his twitching length and was already shooting against Robert's backside when his two mates lost themselves in the throes of passion, shaking through their ecstasy with groans and grunts.

Robert let go of Kuba's abused neck to shout his triumph into the air, another sharp cry following shortly after when the Alpha knot swelled inside him, filling and stretching him while Jakub used Robert's distraction to bite down hard where Thomas had renewed his claim earlier. Kuba's nails scratched over Robert's back, leaving thin red marks on the smooth skin as well. Thomas shuddered with the waves of ecstasy he could feel through his bond with Kuba, every new powerful spurt the Alpha pumped into his Omega making Thomas spill more seed against Robert's back as well, while Robert made a thorough mess of their fronts with his own painfully intense pleasure.

The dark-blond Beta didn't know how much time had passed when he could finally detect his surroundings again, leaning heavily against Robert's damp body. The Omega had wrapped his arms tightly around Kuba, small shivers still running over his back.

“Oh wow, that was...” Thomas croaked out, flinching at the sore feeling in his throat. He must have screamed together with his two mates, but he couldn't remember having done it. Warmth, love and happiness gently sloshing back and forth through their bond, which was finally complete, the three of them sharing their emotions as if they were only one being.

Thomas wrapped his arms around his two exhausted mates to give them time to recover, dabbing soft kisses onto the fragrant skin within his lips' reach.

“Now we are finally true mates, Alpha, Beta and Omega, just like it should be,” he whispered happily, and Robert and Kuba raised their heads to smile at him.

“Yes, we are, and this only because you were willing to help me when I needed help. I will always love both of you with every fiber of my being, Thomas.”

“Yes, I know. Robert and I will always love you with all of our hearts too, Kuba. Nothing and no one shall ever come between us.”

Robert chuckled quietly. “There is nothing I could add to this except for that I am the happiest Omega alive to have the two most wonderful mates imaginable. The three of us together for the rest of our lives. I love you so much!” He sounded amazed and happy, and Thomas leaned in, kissing Kuba at first and then Robert.

They smiled at each other again, and Thomas knew that he would forever remember this moment when he said:

“And our love is really all we need to be fine, nothing else, only love.”


End file.
